


100 Themes Challenge - 2. Complicated

by Ewa_a_nie_chce_spac



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 100 Themes Star Wars Challenge, Crack, F/M, Gen, Other, Writing Exercise, a really short ficlet, but every exercise is good, similar stuff was made multiple times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 18:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ewa_a_nie_chce_spac/pseuds/Ewa_a_nie_chce_spac
Summary: It's more complicated than you think.





	100 Themes Challenge - 2. Complicated

"It's complicated".

"Rose, I think that 'complicated' is a bit too delicate word to describe it", murmured Finn, looking at Poe's (living???) body rolling on the ground and making beeping noises.

"You're right", said Poe's voice coming out from BB-8's astromech body. 

"Don't worry, guys", laughed Rey. "No matter what's the reason behind this, everything should come back to normal soon - at least I hope so. And in case that you're worried that it would put us in even bigger danger if the First Order would attack us, they're facing a similar problem right. ...ah, please don't ask me, how do I know about this".

***

"Supreme Leader Ren, unfortunately we still haven't found the way to switch general Hux and BB-9E's minds back to their respective bodies".

"I didn't order you to find the way to switch their minds back. Don't waste your time."

"But sir..."

"Lieutenant Mitaka, I don't think that the body-mind compatibility of any from our countless drois or any from our countless officers is so large problem that we should focus all our attention on it. Let's wait a couple of weeks, and if the situation will become worse, then we may start looking for a proper solution".

Mitaka left.

"Is the Force is responsible for all of this?", asked Rey suddenly.

"The Force is not a trickster, Rey. By the way, if you want to know what does 'trickster' mean, we may talk a..."

Rey disappeared. Ben sighed, but he cracked a small smile, knowing that this time it took her few minutes longer than usually to shut off their connection.


End file.
